


金雀花

by PuresetRIP



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 异坤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuresetRIP/pseuds/PuresetRIP
Summary: 如果你能让她降落。
Relationships: 王子异/蔡徐坤 - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

王子异第一次见她的时候她就穿了一件玄色旗袍，缎面织了鎏金暗纹，仿佛金雀花盛开在胸口。她就站在灯光下面，身体修长，散发晚香玉气息，貂绒披肩半脱半挂在纤细臂弯，她是王子异见过最安静的人，就连抿嘴笑起来也是无声的。

墙角老式留声机还在响，放的是巴赫，唱针在唱片弧形凹槽里沿轨迹游弋，组曲从她旗袍下摆与指缝流淌。她踩一双细跟皮鞋，和王子异牵起手跳一支舞，纤细骨骼伸展，美丽仿佛抽条的柳，手臂上附着一层削薄的肌肉，起了两座平缓的脂色山峰，这让她看起来锋利而轻盈，不同于旁的女人，跳起舞来也是有力的。

她梳短发，很挺拔，如同一株植物，手骨踝骨纤长而突出，穿掐腰旗袍，胸部又平又薄，腰线玲珑细瘦，仿佛凋败金雀花。她将领子立起来遮住半截脖颈，皮肤白得像是从未见过光。王子异目光向上再向上，爬过她如刀下颔与颚骨，吻过左颊那颗细小黯淡的痣，最终落到那只耳朵上。很圆，很薄，被灯光照透了映进王子异眼睛，那点小小的耳眼红得像是一抹蚊子血，烙进王子异心里，在他心脏烫出一颗小小的洞，他知道这里如何流血。

她笑了一声，也是安静的，王子异突然毫无征兆地跌入一双澄澈漂亮眼睛。她睫毛很长，像是有蝴蝶翅膀在眼睑无声拍打，他几乎在一瞬间嗅闻到她身体晚香玉气味在他面前蔓延，这味道透露出一种隐晦的淫秽与妩媚。王子异动作僵了一下，有些窘迫地开口。

幸会小姐。我是王子异。

我叫蔡徐坤。

她声音很独特，温柔低沉，带着吴侬软语，是有些可爱的娇媚姿态，轻声说起话来也像是只有唇齿吞吐气音，跳起舞来一样安静。他们在厅堂正中央旋转，蔡徐坤的眼角很媚，有些像晚香玉吐华，王子异就在这影影绰绰的灯光底下昏了头。这时候蔡徐坤手指在他手心里轻轻勾了一下，问他接下来还有行程吗。

没有，王子异想了想，又说，等下去我车上好不好？

-

舞会还没结束，意兴阑珊，王子异最先把蔡徐坤打横抱起来，不顾阻拦闯出门。他把车停在老宅身后一个隐蔽位置，此刻有些庆幸自己安排的绝佳地点，他拉开车后厢门，蔡徐坤没等他动作，自己先拽着王子异衣领吻上去。

在一个漫长黏腻的吻里，王子异始终处于被动，蔡徐坤的香软小舌撬开他齿关滑进他口腔时，他听到弦在头顶崩断的声音。蔡徐坤身体晚香玉香气就萦绕在他怀里，冷而发颤，他扣着蔡徐坤的腰吮她舌尖，又裹住她整条舌，一直吻到她舌根发麻，亲吻声浓稠灌满整个空间。

王子异硬得发胀，鸡巴在裤子底下支起来，手顺着旗袍开叉处探进去摸她小腿，一路向上探到丰腴大腿与臀部，三角内裤边缘将两瓣肉勒红外溢，他手指就从这里伸进去，向前摸她阴户，蔡徐坤就在此时夹紧了腿，哭声带着气音一起泄出来，王子异终于肯直起身子，借着粘稠月亮看一看他身体。

你是男人。

那是没有波动的陈述句。蔡徐坤把下唇咬得发白，月光下眼睛潮湿，仿佛一片宁静海水，他不讲话，就这样红着眼梢看王子异，拨他心里的弦，姿态可怜又委屈。王子异还支着身子，他爱出汗，额发被汗水打湿了几绺，正装汗湿了绷在身体表面，因为动作而有些发皱。王子异盯了蔡徐坤水光潋滟的眼睛半晌，突然扣着他的后脑深吻，四瓣嘴唇贴在一起，擦出火种。

王子异抓住他的脚踝，那里纤细脆弱，血管都是细细的青色，仿佛植物。他的吻炽热落在踝骨，腿是有些女气的纤弱，如同可以被轻易折断的白杆画笔，但真正被抬起来还是会有一小片白花花的肉微微颤动，王子异一路向上，将蔡徐坤的腿咬出青紫牙印，咬那些会细微颤动的肉，像是吞一些牡蛎，治一治它们的骚劲儿，让蔡徐坤发出痛苦又欢愉的闷哼，咬到大腿内侧时，蔡徐坤突然哑着嗓子叫了一声。

蔡徐坤穿了一件高叉旗袍，开到大腿外侧，露出整条腿和一点蕾丝三角内裤，像个女人。王子异把他的腿抬起来，就看到他那根阴茎如何将内裤撑起一条缝，如同一只怀珠的贝。他拽着蔡徐坤两条腿将他拖得更近一些，又替他打了个腿弯扛在肩上，旗袍两片下摆被撇弃到身侧，王子异扯碎那条遮羞布，听见蔡徐坤带着气音的惊呼，心里有些恼火，这能遮住什么，穿了不如不穿。

他想着，就把头埋进蔡徐坤两腿中间，那根可怜的性器早已经颤颤巍巍地立起来了，此刻流着泪蜷缩在王子异口腔，他的阴茎和他一样，长得秀气又漂亮，柱身白生生的，扣了顶粉帽，和他嘴唇一样的娇嫩丰润，却不像是用来操人的。王子异轻易把小东西整个儿地含进嘴里，舌头湿润包裹顶端，带着点吸力。蔡徐坤爽得两腿直往里并，腿根细嫩软肉贴在王子异脸颊，烙得王子异从脖颈到耳根一片烫伤的红。

王子异上下给他口交，蔡徐坤只觉得脑子里混混沌沌颇不清醒，怀表秒针被拨慢，时间被无限拉长分娩出缝隙，后穴不住地往外渗水，身体内部像含着一根水鸟羽毛，抓心挠肝的痒。王子异的舌尖擦过他马眼，他就清晰地感受到那里如何冒出水来，淫荡得像个小雏妓，王子异吃入他整个性器时他爽得头皮都有些发麻，于是半抗拒地向下塌腰，试图将自己那根细嫩小萝卜拔出来，可真的被放开了他又觉得不够，忍不住向上挺腰，眼神像只乞求小狗。

王子异吮他性器的力道就像是吮走指尖停驻的半口奶油，蔡徐坤几乎在一个指针停留的刹那空了脑海，王子异终于肯放出他阴茎，却又要仔细一寸一寸观摩他如何射精，蔡徐坤臊得红了眼眶，身体却直观地有了反应。他爽得脚趾都在小皮鞋里蜷起来，小鸡巴乖顺地躺在小腹上射精。比起射精，更像是淌精，白浊粘稠的精液从马眼里一点一点渗出来，屁眼又粉又湿，冒无色透明的一股股淫水，被王子异尽收眼底，原来他高潮竟也像个女人，一朵残败金雀花，病弱盛开。王子异把他精液捻进指腹，涂抹在他脸庞那点痣上揉散开来，又把蔡徐坤腰抬起来细细地咬他丰腴白嫩的屁股蛋子，蔡徐坤衣领早已被解开，露出一段雪白而嶙峋的脖颈浪叫。

坤，别叫了，我这不就来操你了。

王子异掐上他脖子，拧着那颗突出喉结贴着他嘴唇说话，语气缱绻温柔，甚至沾染一点愉悦的笑意。他半褪了裤子，深色性器狰狞怒张在下体，他明明长了一张温润儒雅的脸，鸡巴却偏偏残暴凶狠，抵在蔡徐坤臀缝挤进他流水的骚洞，把腚眼每道褶皱都撑开，里面濡湿肉壁还在渗水，难耐地贴上来把他整根阴茎都沾湿。王子异这一生无数次持枪，这一次意图把枪管埋进他身体里放枪，给蔡徐坤一场甜蜜情杀。滚烫鸡巴碾开每一寸瑟缩的穴肉，他感受蔡徐坤后穴深处如何因他的操干而爽到战栗，王子异把脑袋探过去隔着一层布料啃咬蔡徐坤乳头，直到果实成熟，从乳晕里冒出头来，硬挺地磨蹭那片被口水沾湿的粗糙布料，一小片深色水迹像是孕妇胸口奶渍。王子异把着蔡徐坤软嫩的大腿开合冲撞，在他腿肉上留下斑驳的青紫掐痕，阴茎插到最深又全部抽出来，肉穴可怜地被捅成一个合不拢的湿软小洞，前一秒还在委屈挽留王子异巨大龟头，后一秒就被填得满满当当，蔡徐坤被顶得浑身毛孔都舒服得张开了，仰着脖子不知廉耻地发出甜蜜腻人的淫叫，快感顺着脊柱一节一节向上爬，阴茎再度勃起，一跳一跳地漏出精来。

王子异将脸埋进他颈窝，下身奋力冲撞，蔡徐坤高潮余韵尚在，内壁绞紧喷水，湿热嫩滑，像是章鱼触手吸得他头皮发紧，五官都有些扭曲。他把阴茎埋进蔡徐坤身体深处，任由他如同妓女般用洞眼吞他的鸡巴，蓄力向里冲撞几十次后终于交了精，蔡徐坤乖巧地用后穴含着他精液与疲软性器，身体软成一滩水，像只小猫在王子异身下呜咽。王子异怜爱地吻一吻他额头，拉着他的手说你真漂亮。

蔡徐坤抬头向外看天空，他似乎从没有见过那么晴朗的月亮。

-

王子异再去见他的时候他换了一件大衣，披在肩头没穿，依然是女款，他拿了一件口琴，吹的是《玫瑰玫瑰我爱你》，相当娴熟，似乎颇通音律。旗袍下摆在脚下晃晃荡荡，露出一点脚腕来。玫瑰和茉莉种了整片窗户，晚香玉植株栽在梳妆台旁边，弥散出一点安静的香味。他是个制香的，这活儿听起来也像是女人做的，胭脂粉黛瓶瓶罐罐摆了满的一台子。王子异喜欢站在他身后，听他摆弄那些器皿的啷当声，闻他身上那种宁神的香，看他背影窈窕，像个女人，唯独胸部是空的，仿佛凋败金雀花。

天转凉了，风吹进来，连地板都有点泛潮。他不肯穿鞋，坐在镜子前面跷二郎腿，脚掌贴在地上，脚面又白又嫩，像是一条玉。王子异就走过去单膝跪下来，把他的脚揣进自己怀里暖着，还要用那一片结实胸膛仔仔细细地贴一贴冰凉凉的脚。

坤，天冷了，穿鞋好不好。王子异说，皱着眉头抬眼睛看他，语气柔软绵长。蔡徐坤不肯理他的意，上身向后倾了倾，外套从肩上滑下去，他脚趾贴着王子异腹肌向下勾勒，脚窝一下踩在他微勃的性器上，上下抚慰，还不忘记托一托底部囊袋。

王子异倒吸了一口凉气，浑身血液迅速向下冲，他捉起蔡徐坤脚丫把他打横抱起来往卧室走。蔡徐坤勾着他脖子乐得起劲，一直到被摔在床中央还笑得花枝乱颤。王子异用牙把他衣领扣子咬开，在那颗格外明显的喉结上吮出瘀血，他把手顺着蔡徐坤大腿伸进去，前一天夜里留下的牙印还未消减，碰上去有些刺痒，蔡徐坤哼哼着躲了两下，像只小猪。他脸上带着点莫名的潮红，王子异把手探进去才知道原来他早都湿了个透，性器仰着头倒在两腿中间，小得甚至在旗袍上看不出凸起。王子异解开裤子，阳具耀武扬威地从下腹弹出来，形状有些上翘，甚至跳了两下，他扶着鸡巴头部在蔡徐坤湿淋淋臀缝中间蹭了两下，刚准备进去却突然退了出来，蔡徐坤被勾得眼神都散了，两条长腿勾着他男人的腰，用穴眼顶弄硕大男根，王子异却往后退，怎么也进不去。

小猪好委屈，急得嘴一瘪就要哭出来，王子异却突然把着他的腰，翻了个身躺下了，他还不明所以，身体却先向下坠，后穴正对着那根巨大鸡巴坐下去，几乎要被王子异阳物捅穿，骚浪穴肉被钉得死死的，从最软嫩的深处吐出水来。蔡徐坤支着王子异胸膛一下子被干得说不出来话，只能张着嘴大口吸气，前面那根不争气的小东西直接爽得出了精，王子异掀开他旗袍看一看，却一下被逗乐了。

原来是纸糊的小猪？

蔡徐坤被刺激得眼睛都红了，使劲夹了下屁眼，果然让王子异吸了口气。他咬着下嘴唇抬起腰向下坐，摆出了一副今天要把你王子异榨干的架势，用小穴一口把他吃到底，摇着屁股吞吐王子异粗长鸡巴，脊背仿佛潮汐起伏，呻吟声一浪高过一浪。王子异被含得出了许多汗，衣服皱巴巴黏在身上，看样子是不能穿了，鸡巴被蔡徐坤后穴咬得紧紧的，体液淌下来沾湿裤子，快慰像是一千只蚂蚁在他皮下血管里爬行，整个阴茎被吸得酥麻。

而蔡徐坤的状况也好不了多少，王子异的鸡巴生得过于天赋异禀，每一下操干都正正好好顶在他脆弱点。这场性事表面上由他主导，实际上王子异在他胯下的发力才更要命，明明他已经努力避开那些危险位置，却还是被王子异一次又一次顶上去。他萎蔫的小鸡巴在两腿中间垂着头，在一下一下的颠簸中像只活蹦乱跳小麻雀，却被后穴的痛苦般快感催得复苏起来。王子异一把抓住那只可怜小鸟，指腹因常年持枪而生了一层厚茧，就抵在他马眼附近重重摩擦。

王子异在他身体下面重重抬腰，阴茎捅进小穴深处，龟头毫不留情蹭过敏感点，蔡徐坤一边乳头被他手指掐得又爽又痛，就这样前端又喷了精，又稀又少，王子异在他痉挛甬道里抽送两下也交了货，射完还不忘再往里顶一顶，让蔡徐坤把精吃得更深。蔡徐坤被日得泪腺后穴一并淌出水来，红着耳根把脸凑过去和王子异委屈巴巴地接一个绵柔的吻，有些抽噎，浑身散发汗津津的晚香玉与淫靡精液气味。

-

华灯初上，上海滩十里洋场歌舞升平。王子异今天又是挽着那个性感女人的手来的，所有人都在切切察察地耳传耳，他甚至摘了左手无名指的婚戒。范丞丞在一旁招了招手，唤下面的人过来，那穿旗袍的女人是谁，为何和我王哥在一起，王嫂呢？下面的人笑了，小范爷，您还不知道呢吧，王大少放着山西产业不管，反倒在上海滩买了块新地皮，就是为了金屋藏娇，藏的可就是这位好身段的娇儿。

消息几乎在上海滩传遍了，传到山西那边也不过是一两天的事。

王子异还没来找他，蔡徐坤镜前梳妆，其实他并不需要怎么化妆，漂亮的人，是要弱化五官粉饰的。可他就是喜欢那些脂粉金钗，喜欢喷香抹粉。他家的门就是在这时候被踹开的，来者是个臃肿女人，相貌平平却缀满金银首饰，举手投足都庸俗。

就是你勾引我男人？她走过去，上下一打量，噗嗤一声笑出来，又反手给了他一巴掌，又响又脆。是生了个狐媚的好样子，可惜是个长老二的。蔡徐坤被王夫人扇了巴掌，唇角流了血，又一下被推搡到地上。他那些宝贝从桌面一股脑儿被拨了下来，瓶瓶罐罐摔得只剩下碎瓷片和玻璃碴子，有的就崩溅到他细长手指上，在他指侧划出伤痕来。

他还是安静，不声响，脸色沉郁下来，突然想到自己也许可以在这里杀了她。王夫人背过身去撕扯他那些引以为傲的旗袍，嘴里骂他是个同性恋，贱婊子，是惯常婆娘家会骂街的话。蔡徐坤悄悄把手伸向沙发底部，那里藏着一支王子异送他的秘密。

灯光垂直铺下来，光亮的枪管被映得黑瘦。他扣动扳机，外面的鸽子飞了，有血淌出来。

-

王子异回来的时候，蔡徐坤还是那样安静温和又美丽，胸口沾了血，脚下的尸体有被拖动的痕迹。王子异穿着皮鞋，一下，一下，绕过他原配夫人的尸体，踏在地板上，一下，一下，蔡徐坤闭上眼睛，那声音沉重仿佛他心跳。他不讲话，就安静地吸一支玉堂春，眼睑鸦青色，指侧伤口尚未痊愈。蔡徐坤就连挨打也这样漂亮。

王子异一步一步迈近他，坐到他身旁，边上的口琴静谧躺着，也被摔坏了，蔡徐坤捡起来吹，有些漏风，确实是不太好听。屋外金雀花凋得不剩什么了，他也仿佛是这样残缺，口琴支离破碎漏出几个音阶，那是王子异第一次听到他开口唱歌，声音温柔缱绻，像情人的吻。蔡徐坤唱了一句就被揽进怀里，旋律哽咽在喉头，金雀花残瓣在风里打转，迟迟不肯落，他唱那一句原应是:

“ 如果 / 你能让 / 她 / 降落 ”

Fin.


	2. 淤青

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王子异直着身子，一点一点把那点淤青揉散了，蔡徐坤才慢慢贴过去捧着他的脸接吻。

蔡徐坤在舞厅和王子异携手跳一支舞时踩了一双细高跟，足弓藏着，像弯小小的月亮。他跳舞的时候还是穿旗袍，步态悠长而缓慢，如此轻盈，平直的肩膀几乎没有倾斜。柔软旗袍下摆在脚踝晃晃荡荡，仿佛潮汐，他被王子异拉进曲子里走。地板前年不小心让水淹了，今年就起了一个包，他跳舞的时候没站住，脚下绊了，好在有王子异接着他，贴进过分结实的胸膛里还不至于摔得太难看，但脚面仍然扭得痛，当即生了一块瘀血。

天黑得格外快，外面落大雨的时候月亮很晴，像一盏灯，夜里他们回去时沾了点雨，蔡徐坤坐在窗户旁边点一支蜡烛，王子异就也坐在他腿边擦湿发。屋外雨还在下，烛火在风中明明灭灭，蔡徐坤睫毛下面那一小片阴影被照得暧昧不清，王子异一开始觉得他面容被映得暖洋洋的，瞧了他半天发现不对劲，好一会儿才看出他有点倦意，冷冷的，像一把枪似的。

他好跳舞，喜欢姑娘家喜欢的东西。这小半月王子异总带着他到上海滩各个舞厅流连，精巧的小玩艺如香水、胭脂、粉黛和烟片等等诸如此类的买了一大把，被他欢喜地收在装糖票和戏票的铁匣子里，安静放在枕头旁边，他看到那些东西就宝贝得很，像是乖顺小媳妇。王子异常常会看着他高高兴兴将那些小东西藏好了，再垂着眼睛，温吞热切地拉着他的手叫他媳妇，蔡徐坤推开他，不搭话，脸有点烫。他原本就安静，杀了人后话就更加少，性情凛冽起来，王子异捧着热怀蹭过去搂着他，却好像始终捂不热。

雨愈下愈大，就显得房间更安静，蔡徐坤脚面上生了淤青，骇人的一大片，碰一碰就钝痛起来。王子异看在眼里，疼在心里，原来蔡徐坤身上的淤青也是他心里的淤青。于是他就一点一点蹭到他身边去，捉着他的脚放在腿上，手心盖着脚面，蔡徐坤抿着嘴不动声色地缩了缩脚，眉眼垂得很低。王子异涂了红花油在手上，抹开了替他按一按，热乎乎的，让他耳根有点发烫，安安静静的，冷倦中透露出一种隐秘的烟视媚行。

我给你唱剧吧。

蔡徐坤还以为他要唱那些咿咿呀呀的黄梅戏或京剧，没想到开口第一句出来是意大利语，房间空荡荡的，拢出回声来，王子异的唱得好，是独特温柔的好，缱绻里却又有十足的力量，意语也好听。

「  
Nes-sun dor-ma!  
Nes-sun dor-ma!  
Tu pure, o princi-pes-sa,  
Nella tua fred-da stan za，  
Guar-di le stel-le che trema-no da mo re e di spe-ran-za!

」

王子异直着身子，一点一点把那点淤青揉散了，蔡徐坤才慢慢贴过去捧着他的脸接吻。吻完了蔡徐坤亲昵地和他蹭了蹭鼻子，脸上粉嘟嘟的，像只小猪。嗳，子异，为什么要唱《图兰朵》？王子异没有正面回答，我以为你知道的。蔡徐坤也就不说话了。脚上的瘀伤还在疼，王子异刚刚的吻给他打了一针镇痛剂，现在已经不管用了。反倒是腰上的手劲儿勒得他有点烦躁。

你放开我！

他没兆头地发脾气，拧了拧腰想走开，没能如愿。王子异觉得有点好笑又好气，就凑上去啃他的嘴唇，他今天洒的明明是玫瑰香，亲吻起来却叫人尝出一股奶味，真是只名副其实的小猪咪。小猪咪一开始还想反抗，后来就软在王子异怀里，他们做了太多次，王子异最知道怎么治他。旗袍被王子异解开，从身体上剥落，袒露的一大片皮肤白得仿佛塔夫绸，这些时日他被王子异喂得长了许多肉，白生生的一段腰条掐起来软得要命，跟一段水似的，脸颊圆乎乎，被王子异摸得浑身泛粉。猪里猪气。王子异低声说，被蔡徐坤狠狠瞪了一眼，像要剜他一刀。

王子异，你还要不要做了。他已经湿了一片，脸红彤彤，声音又绵又哑，还在嘴硬。王子异亲了亲他额角，尚有几分理智清醒残存，怕又挫到蔡徐坤足伤，就把他抱到自己身上，将他两条腿摆开了，让脚搁得舒坦一些。这一坐，王子异硬挺的鸡巴就直直地抵在他湿漉漉的臀缝中间，蔡徐坤被顶得叫了一声，后穴又开始一股一股地分泌骚水。

王子异把裤子解下来，大拇指把卡在两瓣屁股中间的内裤拨到一边，龟头蹭了蹭湿淋淋的洞口就往穴眼里面塞，整个腔道都湿润柔软了，让王子异插得几乎畅通无阻，硕大阳物直刺进后穴深处。蔡徐坤的小阴茎在下腹栽栽歪歪地立着，被王子异握进手里，王子异的手粗糙温热，食指指腹和虎口生了老茧，那块茧在他马眼磨蹭，本意是想擦去淌出来的腺液，谁知道却一下磨得蔡徐坤射了，精液一股一股从性器流下去。他爽得脚趾都蜷起来，浑身毛孔舒张，脖颈子扬开了，沁出来一层香汗，这就失了力气瘫软在王子异身上，蹙着眉毛喘粗气。

王子异这还没开始插呢，蔡徐坤就早早地去了一次，精液淌进阴毛里，整个下体都亮晶晶的，屁眼里又湿又热，紧紧吸着他。王子异两只大手掐在他绵软腰肢上，一用力把他抬起来，蔡徐坤的穴肉就开始一缩一缩地挽留那根硬物，王子异松手，蔡徐坤就一下子坠下去，鸡巴头部狠狠擦过最敏感那一点，激得他猛地颤了一阵，前端软趴趴的分身又要抬头。王子异就这样一上一下地把他抛进云层之外，顶进穹顶之上，他爽得前面后面都一阵阵地吐淫水，把交合的地方浸湿了一大片，嗓子眼里挤出细细密密的呻吟与浪叫。

他脖子上还留着上一次欢爱的印记，尤其是喉结那里又青又紫，王子异低头咬住那一块生瘀的皮肤用力吸吮，蔡徐坤马上疼得张开嘴大声叫喊，喉咙里面发出疼痛呜呜声，黏腻骚浪，可爱又淫秽。王子异把两只手伸到前面去捻那两粒坚硬乳头，食指的茧和指甲抠挖得蔡徐坤又疼又痒，两只奶子红肿起来，爽得从乳晕里面完全冒出了头。与此同时的是穴道内壁不停的收缩，他挺立的小阴茎在前面一跳一跳地流浓精，后穴就一缩一缩地喷淫水，尽数浇在王子异上翘的龟头上，爽得他倒吸了一口凉气。王子异向上挺腰，鸡巴在紧窒穴道里来回抽插，被蔡徐坤夹得一跳一跳就快射精。他两颗肥硕的卵蛋拍打在蔡徐坤挺翘的臀肉上，抽得蔡徐坤两片屁股蛋儿快要滴血的红，疼得他大声哭喊，呜呜，老公你快射了呀，我都快要被你操死了。

王子异狠狠把大鸡巴往湿软甬道里一送，精液又浓又多射了他满满一肚子，蔡徐坤把腿蜷起来，屁眼里还吃着王子异那根疲软的鸡巴，精液一股脑儿地都堵在里头了，不肯吐出来。王子异把手伸到前面去摸他生了淤青那只细白的嫩脚，他把又红又烫的一张肉嘟嘟的脸埋进王子异肩窝里撒娇，鼻息还是热的。

小猪。

我才不是小猪。

王子异笑了一下，说好吧，不是小猪。想了想，又添了一句，是我的Turandot。这回蔡徐坤没吭声了，外面的雨还在下，越下越小了，只能够听见外面的一点点声音，月亮慢慢变暗，蜡烛几乎要烧尽了。他就一点一点把头低下去，肃穆又虔诚地亲吻了蔡徐坤脖颈那一点小小的淤青。

Fin.


End file.
